


1979

by kaywinnetleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/pseuds/kaywinnetleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me ask you a question. When I was kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?"<br/>"I told you angels were watching over you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1979

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megslittlehellhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from megslittlehellhound, "Cas talking to Mary."

He stood over the crib as the infant fussed from the noise outside, its little arms and legs flailing as it gasped in preparation for a cry. Cas had seen more wonders of the universe than he could count, he had seen the evolution of humanity from the day they had struggled for their first breath, he had watched from the heavens as they took their first step.

All of those miracles had been compressed together to form this tiny creature, the brilliance of all creation hidden in the iris of his clover green eyes.

Dean’s lungs filled and he let out a shriek as the thunder rolled, more power in his voice than Cas had ever imagined something so small could contain. Almost immediately he heard a grunt in the room next door, and soft footsteps padding up the hall. It was only moments before Mary was with them, her white frame illuminated sharply by the hall light behind her.

“Who are you?” she asked, the fear and confusion obvious in her voice.

Lightning struck outside and the shadow of Castiel’s wings was plastered all over the nursery walls. Mary didn’t run but she blanched, horror filling her eyes and her fists clenching fiercely.

“Why are you here?”

Cas smiled softly. He’s yet to meet these lowly, average humans his brothers talk about so often.

“I needed a reminder.”

Mary took a hesitant step into the room, closer to her son, trying to put herself between the stranger and her baby.

“I know your son, Mary. I know what he grows up to be. It’s hard to believe he was once so…frail.”

Mary took another step toward him but Cas blocked her, picking up the crying baby. He held him as far out as his vessel’s arms would allow, an object to be studied, scrutinized. The baby quieted and cooed, reaching his arms to touch Castiel’s weary face.

“I needed a reminder that even the weakest among your kind can change. Humanity…was meant to grow, to learn. I needed to remember that you’re worth every chance I have to offer.”

Cas handed the baby to its mother, who clung him tightly to her breast, her hand pressed protectively over his little ears and face.

“Let him be soft while you can, Mary. Let him be gentle. He deserves some time to be weak and frail. He can be strong later. Tell him you love him while you have the chance.”

He reached out and fixed the sock on Dean’s tiny little foot, the baby kicking into his hand with a giggle.

“I can see his soul through time, you know. That’s how brightly he shines. It took millennia to perfect the circumstances of his creation. I’m sorry for the price he has to pay, the burden he must carry, because of that.”

Cas paused to look at Mary, grinning at her sadly in an attempt to comfort her. She turned away ever so slightly, curling around baby Dean, but gave him a gentle, wary grin in return.

“He’ll have your smile, too,” Cas said, running his finger along the baby’s jaw. “I’ve taken care of his colic for you as well. Sleep well while you can, Miss Mary.”

With that, he flashed out of existence, Mary’s eyes blinking furiously as her mind struggled to process the sudden blank space before her. She took a deep breath and sighed, trying to release the fear and tension deep in her muscles, and she kissed Dean’s head over and over.

“Dear Lord,” she muttered, collapsing into the nearby rocking chair, snuggling Dean closely into her chest. “I really didn’t mean that angel thing seriously.”


End file.
